Fate's Dream
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: 30 One-Shots dedicados al Kyou/Tohru. Tema #17. Rojo es el color de tus labios, de tus sonrojos, de tu sangre pero también es el color de...
1. Coffee adiction

**~Fruits Basket:** Kyou Souma/Tohru Honda.  
**~Tema:** 'Mira hacia acá'.  
**~Género:** Romance.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Miel y lágrimas por doquier. Hipersensibles favor de abstenerse, no me hago responsable de los posibles traumas. Quizá haya lime.

**~Drabble:** 01/30.

Natsuki Takaya ©. Tabla (30 besos) _30 vicios ©_.  
**Summary:** El cliente fijo, la chica del café y el amor.

* * *

**~Fate's Dream~**  
Coffee adiction.

* * *

Sensato, masculino.

Su cabello naranja destella suavemente bajo la luz del sol, mientras que ella lo observa con parsimonia y calma. Sus ojos recorren su rostro y la mueca de fastidio en él. Aún le impresiona saber que sea el rival del 'príncipe del instituto' ya que es el segundo chico con un club de fans tan extenso, que no se lleven bien en absoluto y que sean primos. Es increíble que el perfecto 'Souma-kun' sea tan odioso con una persona como lo es con 'Kyou-kun'.

Nuevamente se encuentra deleitándose con sus músculos anchos y viriles, el inicio de sus pectorales que permite ver su camisa entreabierta; todo concuerda con el aspecto rebelde que le da el uniforme y la chaqueta de cuero que lleva encima. Las grandes manos, en las que está segura de que caben las suyas, despeinando el cabello anaranjado con sensualidad nata.

Ella reprime una sonrisa cuando mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que no es la única que se ha embobado con él. Muchas mujeres muy guapas están atentas a cada uno de sus movimientos. Kyou tiene la culpa por ser muy atractivo, se dice Tohru.

Pero para ella, va más allá de eso.

Es por la manera en como habla y su llámame Kyou; en como le molesta que use algún tipo de keigo con él. Por lo pasional que se muestra cuando ella le pregunta del entrenamiento marcial del sábado, porque ella se lo ha topado un par de veces en el camino, y no porque supiera que Kyou siempre asiste; por lo atento que se ve cuando ella le está hablando, aunque ella no sepa que a él le agrada escucharla y que incluso la eligió como compañera de cocina por su tarareo alegre mientras prepara las comidas. Debido a que a su madre le hubiera caído bien, pese a que Tohru no sepa que ellos realmente se conocieron; porque a ella le sorprende cuando él aparece para salvarla de los chicos que la molestan, y siempre se siente más que protegida a su lado.

Tohru admite que es distraída y que hay cosas que le cuestan ver; mas ella sabe que _estar enamorada de Kyou-kun_ es un hecho. Su piel se ha vuelto del color de las cerezas, al recordar su risa cuando le confesó (no sin cierta vergüenza) que era bastante torpe, porque probablemente él ya lo sabía pues varias veces la había levantado del suelo. Porque sus burlas no son hirientes, son frescas y naturales, él sólo lo hace para hacerla reír un rato.

Porque él le tiene confianza, porque ella se la ha ganado a pulso. Con pequeñas sonrisas que son como besos a su corazón, por la mañana al decir 'buenos días, Kyou-kun' o aún en las noches, exhausta de todos los labores caseros y su propio trabajo tiene alientos para dedicarle una junto a un 'buenas noches, Kyou-kun'. Sus largas charlas acerca de lo que su madre creía y ella afirma, su alegría genuina cuando lo mira acercándose y la preocupación palpable cuando él está mal. Y aunque al principio Kyou-kun hubiera sido un déspota, ruin y ruidoso idiota que se ganó el odio de sus amigas al tratarla mal cuando ella le ofreció su amistad… se quedó con su corazón desde que Tohru se prometió a sí misma hacerse su amiga.

Es visible para todos que Kyou ha cambiado; la sensatez con que actúa cuando Tohru está a su lado, sus enojos cuando alguien la menciona en un tono no muy adecuado, la sensibilización que ha sufrido para evitar herir sus sentimientos (que ya es un gran paso para alguien como él). Pero nadie entiende como aquella muchachita de ojos suaves y consoladores se adentró tan a fondo en él, porque todos (a excepción de Tohru y quizá el mismo Kyou) lo saben.

.

Aquellos ojos oscuros como miel rojiza se posan unos segundos en ella. No puede evitar sonrojarse ante la intensidad de su mirada pero le es imposible apartar la suya. Sonríe con timidez llevándose las manos a las mejillas ardientes, Kyou amplia su sonrisa para sus adentros al observar el gesto. Se despide de sus amigos con un cabeceó seco, dirigiéndose ante ella.

─Oi, ¿qué haces por aquí? ─pregunta distraídamente al observar el uniforme que la chica lleva puesto.

─Trabajo aquí, desde hace una semana ─responde ella en voz baja. Su mirada baja hasta la mesa que segundos antes estaba limpiando y finge buscar manchas en ella, lo cierto es que sabe que a él no le agradará su respuesta.

Kyou bufa molesto.

Así que esa es la razón por la cual después de la escuela simplemente desaparece. Y es imposible hallarla como siempre: tendiendo la ropa, preparando la cena, o limpiando el hogar; haciendo cualquier cosa que no es necesario que haga pero que ella insiste y nadie en la casa Souma es capaz de decirle que lo deje. Ni siquiera él mismo, porque cuando lo intentó Tohru le contesto algo tan triste que Kyou tuvo que salir huyendo.

Ni siquiera es necesario que trabaje, pero no lo entiende. Para algo está bajo el cuidado de la familia Souma y sí al principio le había dolido y enfadado que una extraña llegase a su casa como si nada, ahora hasta la echaba en falta. No era el único que se había encariñado con ella, ni el único que merodeaba por la cocina o cerca de su habitación con la esperanza de encontrarla (aunque los más descarados como Momiji la iban a buscar) casualmente.

Pero Tohru quería ser independiente, y eso dolía.

─No me lo habías dicho.

Su tono fue mitad herido, mitad agresivo pero no hizo que ella levantara el rostro y le enfrentara, sus ojos aún estaban clavados en la mesa. Kyou miró hacia el interior del local, era una suerte que no estuviera tan lleno y que todas las mesas ya estuvieran atendidas, de esa forma no se podría escaquear tan fácilmente.

─L-Lo sé ─susurró ella.

─ ¿Por qué?

Tohru se sonrojó aún más al sentir la intensa y picante mirada sobre su rostro, rogaba mentalmente porque algún cliente se le ocurriera llamarla. Repasó mentalmente sus deberes encontrándose con que todos ya estaban hechos; las cargas de café, los pasteles acomodados, las galletas en su lugar, el menú desplegado.

Kyou carraspeó para llamar su atención.

─Eh… yo ─dudó un momento previendo la ira de Kyou─, no quiero ser una carga para ustedes. Por eso quiero pagarme la matricula.

─Feh. Semejante estupidez.

La tomó de la cintura atrayendo la atención de los presentes; quienes en el acto dejaron sus asuntos para observar a la chica siendo arrastrada por un maleante fuera del local. Estaban bastante alarmados, para escuchar bien cuando la chica habló.

─Por favor, no ─le pidió tratando de soltarse de su agarre de hierro─. Kyou-kun, realmente me gusta este empleo.

Hubo un momento de duda mientras comprendían el hecho de que ella lo hubiese llamado por su nombre. Los clientes suspiraron tranquilos al entender _la escena del novio celoso; _que sólo fue confirmada por las siguientes palabras del chico.

─Puede ser peligroso.

Tohru sonrió conmovida cuando entendió que su preocupación era a causa de su seguridad. Esbozó una sonrisa radiante antes de mirarlo a los ojos con cariño.

─Claro que no ─contradijo ella─, salgo a las diez.

Para la sorpresa de Tohru y de los presentes, Kyou se sentó en la mesa que estaba a su lado (la más cercana a la puerta). Se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó en la silla de su costado derecho, su silla estaba acomodada casi en la esquina del local, un sitio muy estratégico donde su campo de visión abarcaba el lugar entero más la puerta. Cuando se acomodó bien, tomó uno de los menús que había en el delantal de la ausente Tohru y lo repasó rápidamente:

─Un café sin azúcar.

.

Su mirada se desvió hacia la mesa del rincón cercana a la puerta (ahora medio cerrada debido a la caída de la noche), el murmullo de las conversaciones se extendía en todos lados menos en aquel espacio, donde un chico callado y bastante atractivo recibía continuas miradas de los grupos de adolecentes que intentaban llamar por todos los medios su atención. Él siempre con su mirada fija en la mesera que deambulaba de aquí a allá, algunas veces desapareciendo por la puerta de la cocina.

Tohru se acercó a él, aún quedaban pocas mesas ocupadas pero faltaba a lo máximo unas dos horas para cerrar.

─Kyou-kun ya es bastante tarde ─comentó ella tímidamente mientras recogía la taza vacía. Él sostuvo la mirada en silencio, una de sus cejas estaba alzada.

Tohru suspiró y sonrió: ─ ¿Te traigo algo más?

El peli-naranja frunció el ceño y negó con avidez. No le apetecía nada, recargo por enésima vez la barbilla sobre el dorso de su mano mientras anotaba mentalmente el traerse algo para entretenerse al siguiente día.

.

La chica de cabello oscuro elevó sus manos al cielo cuando retiró la llave de la cerradura, estaba bastante cansada y aún le esperaba un largo camino a casa. Al dar la vuelta chocó con algo y saltó visiblemente asustada, Kyou por su parte la miraba con una expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro (¿cómo podía ser que se olvidase tan fácilmente de que él estaba allí?). Tohru sonrió al disculparse y ambos emprendieron el retorno a su hogar.

Antes de cruzar la puerta de la mansión Souma él la jaló del brazo para que ella quedara al frente suyo. Sus ojos resplandecían feroces, no del todo molestos, pero si un tanto intimidantes.

─Prométeme que me lo contarás la próxima vez.

Ella se sorprendió por la intensidad de sus palabras, por la fuerza del sentimiento con el que hablaba y por la mirada tan honda que le dirigía. Tragó saliva inevitablemente, su voz salió de sus labios como una mariposa con alas rotas.

─Lo prometo.

Kyou la soltó inmediatamente y se adentró satisfecho, dirigiéndose a la cocina y dejando a una confundida Tohru en el portón.

.

Sin duda alguna, está enamorada y es capaz de admitirlo ahora.

Que su mirada permanece en la distancia buscándolo día a día, esperando secretamente a que él se cruce ante sus ojos, que su corazón salta cuando lo halla en medio de la multitud riendo con sus amigos. Y todo su ser se acelera cada que él se despide para dirigirse al café donde ella lo espera, con esa ínfima sonrisa encantadora y seductora; que sus manos sudan cuando le entrega la carta (aunque él no la necesite) y una risa se cuela entre sus palabras cuando apunta la misma orden de todos los días: _café sin azúcar_.

Inevitablemente es un imán del cual tiene que estar pendiente.

Aún le sorprende verlo allí día tras día, algunas veces leyendo libros de artes marciales, mangas, haciendo tareas, otras escuchando música o disfrutando de un partido de fútbol que pasan en las televisiones del lugar. A veces simplemente disfruta de una buena siesta acomodado en los sillones de su cómoda mesa (porque ella deliberadamente le ha pedido a su jefa que cambien la organización del local para que él pueda estar más cómodo y porque a su jefa le complace que una persona tan dedicada y trabajadora, tenga un novio que va y le hace compañía).

Kyou sonríe cuando la encuentra mirándolo; y sonríe aún más cuando los clientes se dan cuenta de que él es el consentido. Porque le encanta ver como habla con las personas y las atiende con esa hospitalidad suya, y no le sorprende que ellos vuelvan día a día porque ella sabe como hacerte sentir en casa. Ya ni siquiera le importa que muchos lo saluden por su nombre y que el deba corresponder con un cabeceó.

Porque ha sido mucho tiempo desde que Kyou-kun se convirtió en algo más que su amigo y cliente fijo. Y con toda certeza puede decir _que la ama_, porque sino no estaría allí. Agradece a la casualidad que le dijo al oído: 'mira hacia acá' el día en que ella estaba en la mesa del rincón.


	2. I would tell you

**~Fruits Basket:** Kyou Souma/Tohru Honda.  
**~Tema:** 'Si pudieses ser mío'.  
**~Género:** Romance.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Miel y lágrimas por doquier. Hipersensibles favor de abstenerse, no me hago responsable de los posibles traumas. Quizá haya lime.

**~Drabble:** 02/30.

Natsuki Takaya ©. Tabla (30 besos) _30 vicios ©_.  
**Summary:** Te diría, te diría y te diría... muchas cosas.

* * *

**~Fate's Dream~**  
I would tell you.

* * *

Si pudieses ser mío_…_ te diría muchas cosas Kyou.

Probablemente te diría que adoro tu cabello naranja, que me parece tan natural ese color y lleno de vida. Creo que es como una llama, como tu mismo espíritu de naturaleza ígnea que borbotea desde las entrañas de tu ser dejando un rastro de calidez a su paso. Porque cuando tú estás cerca, mis manos sudan y el color sube a mis mejillas, inevitablemente pienso que la habitación ha subido unos treinta grados, como si tu alma cubriera la mía con su ardor. No quiero ni imaginar lo que sucedería si tus ojos ─esa mirada suave, a veces feroz, indomable, determinada y avasalladora del color vibrante del amanecer─ se posaran en los míos. Supongo que podrías admirar el reflejo que tienen tus ojos en los míos (y que de alguna manera sería como un amanecer marino, debido a que el color turbulento de mis ojos se aclararía con aquel resplandor), una sensación recorrería mi cuerpo desde la boca del estómago hasta mi trémulo pecho parecida a la que me atrapa cuando pasas junto a mí; es como si un abrazo reconfortante se ciñera sobre mí.

Quizá enterraría mis manos en tu cabello, enredándolo y desenredándolo a mi antojo mientras tarareo una música suave porque sé que la música te encanta y que adoras disfrutarla en silencio. Probablemente dejaría que colocases tu cabeza sobre mi regazo y te contaría mil y una anécdotas que pudieran hacerte reír, aliviaría el mal genio que a veces te atormenta mientras tú me concedieras tu fuerza para enfrentar las situaciones que me aquejan. Seríamos un gran equipo Kyou-kun, ganaríamos todas las batallas sin necesidad de luchar.

Si pudieses ser mío quizá podría besarte todo lo que quisiera, te besaría primero castamente como el silencioso batir de alas de una pequeña mariposa. Después sonreiría y me entregaría con completa devoción a tu boca, bebería de ti hasta saciar mi sed, temiendo levemente que me confundieras con un caminante perdido en el desierto del Sahara, desnutrido y medio moribundo porque no ha bebido en días. Créeme que cuesta mucho no hacerlo ahora, sería tan sencillo. Correr a tus brazos luego de que hayas ganado el torneo de kendo, tus manos en alto bajaría casi magnéticamente para recibirme, asirme con fuerza y poder estrecharme en tu pecho. Podrías apretarme fuerte, no me importaría, como si no hubiera pasado nunca, como si no fuera a suceder después; soy lo bastante ruda como para soportarlo. Luego yo me pondría de puntillas para alcanzar tus labios, una sonrisa batiéndose victoriosa en las comisuras de mis labios mientras tú pasarías una mano por mi cabello desordenándolo con ansias. Y nuestros labios se unirían en un acto placentero y con sabor a caramelo, porque presiento que tienes el gusto tan dulce como ese mismísimo manjar, porque no puedo esperar otra cosa de ti ─y de tu dulzura escondida─.

No creas, no lo ignoro. He visto tus sonrojos tenues cuando las manos de tu prima pequeña se cierran en torno a la tuya, también la manera en la cual intentas poner una cara dura, de chico malo y no ceder ante las peticiones de paz de la niña que es tu adoración. He visto como te molesta que vaya siempre con ese niño inteligente y un poco pretencioso, me da risa recordarlo ya que hace unas muecas muy parecidas a las tuyas cuando los ve juntos. Es divertido como celas y proteges a la que has de considerar tu hermana pequeña, porque he visto como le limpias las lágrimas y le dices que golpearás a quién la haga llorar.

Sé que si pudieras ser mío, algunas de esas palabras estarían dedicadas a mí. Sé que me consolarías de la misma manera suave con la que te mueves, que tus palabras serían tan naturales y verdaderas como los rayos del sol, sé que me guiarías por el camino correcto, jamás permitirías que dudase porque ese camino eres tú. Acariciarías mi cabello con mucha delicadeza como si te asustara hacerme daño, pensarías que soy de cristal porque soy menuda y parezco frágil, porque mi cabello oscuro me confiere palidez y mis manos se mueven como si fueran las de un ente mágico. Tu abrazo entero me cubriría por completo, calentaría mi alma y mi corazón mientras que tus palabras susurradas en mi oído eliminarían mi zozobra y tranquilizarían mi pensamiento.

Me amarías con la misma cadencia con que yo lo hago. _Si pudieras ser mío… si pudieras ser mío… si pudieras ser mío…_

En tus ojos habitaría la misma resolución que hay en los míos en este momento: cuando me contemplo por las mañanas en el espejo, arreglando mi cabello para que luzca presentable en mi trabajo, maquillando levemente mi rostro porque mi estilo ─ese que te gustaría muchísimo─ es muy natural. Unos golpes resuenan en la puerta, firmes y potentes en el silencio pero mi ser se estremece de felicidad al escucharlos, yo abro la puerta encontrándote al otro lado con una sonrisa bailando en tus labios delgados y una correspondiéndote en mi rostro. Mi rostro nuevamente cerca del tuyo, mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello manteniéndome en las puntas de mis pies mientras mi risa te hace cosquillas en la nariz, uno de tus brazos firme en mi cintura y el otro en mi nuca, tus labios en los míos como todas las mañanas desde hace diez años.

No hay necesidad de que pronunciar esas palabras porque te amé, te amo y te amaré a través de los años. Ya que tú, Kyou, eres mío. Porque sorprendentemente siempre lo has sido.


	3. Sweet, sweet kiss

**~Fruits Basket:** Kyou Souma/Tohru Honda.  
**~Tema:** 'Beso'.  
**~Género:** Romance.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Miel y lágrimas por doquier. Hipersensibles favor de abstenerse, no me hago responsable de los posibles traumas. Quizá haya lime. Es una especie de semi-AU, ya que me tomé la libertad de cambiar un poco el pasado de Kyou (pero no totalmente), al menos espero que les guste esta dosis de ternura y amor infantil.

**~Drabble:** 03/30.

Natsuki Takaya ©. Tabla (30 besos) _30 vicios ©_.  
**Summary:** Porque la primera vez que se conocieron compartieron un dulce beso.

* * *

**~Fate's Dream~**  
Sweet, sweet kiss.

* * *

Kyou Souma era un niño muy huraño.

No le agradaba la compañía de otros infantes, de hecho, se sentía más tranquilo y alegre jugando solo, sin mediar palabra. Le gustaba contemplar las aves al vuelo mientras se sentaba en el arenero del jardín de niños, adoraba ver a las mariposas posándose suavemente en las flores que había cerca de la verja y se sentía terriblemente relajado ─quizá hasta un poco adormecido─ cuando escuchaba a la maestra tararear una suave y melódica cancioncilla mientras calificaba los trabajos con estampitas de colores.

Quizá era la costumbre que le había quedado desde la poca convivencia que había tenido con su madre, ya que ésta cocinaba galletas en la iluminada y reconfortante cocina, mientras el pequeño Kyou le hacía compañía deleitándose con el suave y delicioso aroma. Temiendo que pronunciar una palabra rompiera el mágico encanto de lo que aguardaba en el horno, se acercaba a su madre con pasos trémulos y jalaba insistentemente tres veces su delantal. Ella se volvía a encararlo y dirigiéndose a por los guantes le regalaba una sonrisa para luego sacar del sofocante calor las masas de chocolate que más adoraba su niño.

Quizá se debía a que muchas veces, cuando se levantaba al baño después de haberse acostado encontraba a su madre en vela esperando a su padre y tejiendo con una lana muy calientita que después se transformaba en tibios suéteres que a él le gustaban muchísimo, unos pequeños guantes para sus manitas o cálidas bufandas que le resguardaban del frío invierno japonés.

O tal vez sólo se debía a que la encontraba muy cansada cuando regresaba al hogar, generalmente siempre dormida en los mullidos sillones de la casa. Caminaba de puntillas hasta el armario conteniendo la respiración, su madre tenía el aspecto delicado de una flor en la intemperie, que más tarde entendería se debía a una enfermedad; sacaba una de sus mantas favoritas arropándola con ternura y otorgándole la compañía de su guardián favorito ─un pequeño león de peluche que lo acompañaba a todas partes, incluyendo el colegio─.

Siempre la recordaba con una estela de vaho alrededor, debido a lo añejo de sus recuerdos, pero con una sonrisa pintada en su sonrosado y saludable rostro redondo. Aún le agradaba pensar en ella, siempre hacía que un cálido sentimiento se posara en su pecho. Así el último recuerdo fuera una piedra marmolea resguardada bajo algún árbol.

Sí, un niño que gruñía cuando otros interrumpían su silencio.

Pero no podía ser huraño con _esa_ persona.

_Ella_ lloraría, y Kyou odiaba las lágrimas. Las aborrecía pues las había visto muchas veces en el semblante de su madre, entre su mutismo Kyou entendía que su corazón era desdichado por el dolor de ella. Se secó cuando murió su padre, se secó cuando se enteró de que moriría, se secó cuando pensó en lo solo que se iba a quedar su hijo y finalmente cuando Akito, la prima mayor de Kyou, se negó a cuidarlo (aunque por suerte para él apareció su maestro, que no era otro que un familiar, y le ofreció un hogar).

Una vez Kyou había estado a punto de soltarse a llorar, recién su padre falleció. Le dolía que ya no estuviera para levantarlo en brazos, sentía deseos de que volviera a aparecer para revolverle los cabellos naranjas o apretarle las mejillas ─aunque eso le disgustaba de sobre manera─ y su madre no había dejado de llorar desde que el cielo lo hizo con ellos el día en que se llevaron a su padre. Pero _esa niña_, apareció.

Sentándose en afonía en el arenero llevando un peluche de león consigo que abrazaba desesperadamente. Sus grandes ojos azules estaban fijos en el móvil suelo mientras que sus cabellos oscuros peinados en dos coletas se movían ligeramente con el viento. Le sonrió, tomando su mano cuando se percató de las lágrimas que querían asomar por los ojos castaños de Kyou… él la miró fijamente.

Su cuerpo temblaba y su mirada estaba turbia, como un mar tormentoso y áspero ─Kyou había visitado una de las casas de verano de la familia Souma en invierno, cuando el tiempo no era propicio para nadar por lo que se había dedicado a ver romper las olas en las rocas─; pero aún así ella le sonrió.

─Se llama Raion.

Dijo la niña, dirigió sus labios a su mejilla en un acto maternal y le colocó el animal de peluche entre los brazos. No lo soltó hasta que estuvo segura de que él lo sostendría fuertemente. Otorgándole una última sonrisa se marchó, dejando a Kyou con la ternura dibujada en los ojos.

─Raion ─repitió él sosteniéndolo a la altura de sus ojos.

Un poco más animado sonrió, al salir del colegio se dirigió a su casa encontrándose con su madre dormida en el sofá. El abundante almuerzo le esperaba en la mesa, el colocó a Raion en los brazos de su madre después de cobijarla para que el viento otoñal no le provocara un resfrío y dejó que este animal velara su último y tranquilo sueño.

Días después Kyou estaba sentado en el arenero cuando la misteriosa niña apareció, nuevamente temblaba; esta vez él quiso decirle algo, darle las gracias, cualquier cosa pero ella solamente le sonreía cuando él intentaba hablarle. Ocultaba su propio dolor con tal de consolar el suyo, cuando estaba por irse tras varios esfuerzos infructuosos la fría mano de ella le detuvo.

─Espera ─dijo suavemente. Bajó la cabeza haciendo que el flequillo le cubriera los ojos─. No estés triste y yo trataré de no estarlo tampoco.

Kyou sonrió.

─Pero todos pueden estar tristes y llorar.

─Y-Ya no quiero llorar… ─Su voz temblaba en su garganta, los sollozos que reprimía le pesaban demasiado. No quería hablar de algo que era doloroso por lo que guardó silencio.

El agarre permaneció en su muñeca, haciéndose cada vez más ligero pero firme.

─ ¿Necesitas a Raion? ─preguntó Kyou con tristeza.

La niña negó con la cabeza y lo soltó del todo, cayendo de rodillas pero suavemente gracias a la arena. Él la miró, con un suspiro audible se agachó a su lado y reuniendo el valor que tenía le dijo.

─Mamá está triste porque papá murió. ─Mentía, porque hacía dos semana que ella había muerto también y una desde que se había instalado con su maestro pero no supo cual fue la razón por la que le dijo aquello. La niña alzó la cabeza atenta a sus palabras, sus ojos brillaban con una emoción extraña. A Kyou tampoco le gustaban las niñas porque eran muy escandalosas, menos ella que hablaba muy poco y con un tono de voz bastante bajo─. No me gusta la tristeza...

Ella se levantó, las lágrimas aún manchaban su rostro y sus ojos brillaban más claros de lo normal. Se sacudió las ropas y le sonrió tiernamente; acto seguido depositó un beso en los labios del niño de cabello naranja (como había visto que hacía su madre para tranquilizar a su padre años atrás).

─Raion cuidará de ti.

Dijo y se marchó.

Kyou se llevó un dedo a los labios, sorprendido por la actitud de la dulce niña de ojos azules. Decidió irse a su casa, iba caminando tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que chocó con una mujer. Era tan alta como su madre y llevaba la cara pálida exactamente como ella, la única diferencia era su largo cabello pelirrojo. La mujer no lloraba pero llevaba una sonrisa triste.

Ella le miró sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del niño a sus pies, rápidamente se apuró a levantarlo. Le dirigió una última sonrisa para luego marcharse corriendo al escuchar a una niña pequeña ─de no más de tres años─ llamar a su madre. Kyou también se volvió a verla, pero la mujer había salido corriendo… con una expresión parecida a la dueña de Raion.

Sin proponérselo siquiera miró al cielo, cuyo agüero de tormenta le recordó los acuosos ojos de la niña.

.

Colocó cuidadosamente el objeto en el mueble de madera, supuso que unas cosas venían por otras. Ella había entregado a su guardián a alguien que lo necesitaba con urgencia mientras que había recibido aquello cuando estuvo perdida. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que una gorra verde le hiciera tan feliz.

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que su madre había vuelto a casa. La había abrazado y había llorado hasta que ambas se quedaron dormidas, Tohru incluso había visto el amanecer. Toda había cambiado en demasía, Kyoko ahora se mostraba más alegre y luchadora, había vuelto a ser ella; jamás se perdonaría ni lo haría Katsuya si ella no seguía peleando, si no vivía fuerte y vivaz para poder decirle a su reencuentro que se había esforzado.

Sonrió mientras acomodaba sus cosas en el cuarto que le había entregado Shigure, y en el mueble que le había comprado a ella, lloró unas cuántas lágrimas de gratitud recordando unas palabras y sintiéndose agradecida por todo lo que en estos momentos poseía y había tenido.

_─Pero todos pueden estar tristes y llorar._

Soltó más lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad pura. Ahora tenía un hogar, con personas que se preocupaban por ella y la querían y ella haría lo que fuera para compensarles todo lo que hacían, porque los quería y estaba agradecida.

'Mamá, te hubiera gustado _mi_ hogar'.

.

─Ya te dije que no entres a mi cuarto ─añadió molesto al verla de pie en la entrada con el trapo para sacudir en las manos.

Lo que le molestaba en realidad era que se creyera con la obligación de limpiar toda la casa, de ordenar todo a sus anchas y servirles. Bufo enfadado, como si fuera un favor que ellos la hubieran aceptado cuando claramente era al contrario (ella les había recibido en sus vidas y penosamente para Kyou ─porque sentía celos cada que pensaba aquello─, también en su corazón). Los ojos azules de Tohru estaban posados en una esquina de su habitación, Kyou pensó que se debía al desastre que había hecho al buscar su pulsera en el clóset (estaba tan desesperado al no encontrarla por la mañana que pensó que ella la había guardado y sacó todo el contenido del armario, obviando que la había dejado en la mesa de noche y que pudo haber caído bajo la cama cuando dio un manotazo al despertador).

─Kyou-kun. ─Ella lo llamó como si no lo conociese y él la miró como si estuviera loca.

Contemplaba fijamente un pequeño muñeco de peluche que estaba en el cuarto del adolescente de cabello naranja. El aludido al seguir la dirección de su mirada, se ruborizó y corrió hacia allí sosteniéndolo enfrente de la mirada sorprendida e incrédula de Tohru.

─ ¿Qué? ─preguntó de mala gana.

Ella no fue capaz de rebatir nada, su boca se abría y cerraba como si fuese un pez fuera del agua.

─No es mío, de acuerdo ─le gritó un poco sintiéndose mal al instante cuando ella bajó la mirada, gruñó audiblemente para después refunfuñar un par de cosas que ni él mismo entendió─. No volví a ver a la dueña.

Pero sabía que mentía, porque cuando la mujer de cabellos rojos que trabajaba cerca de donde vivía le mostró la foto de su hija… se sorprendió. La misma niña de ojos azules y mirada turbulenta, el mismo cabello oscuro y la sonrisa triste tan similar a la de la madre. La que ahora sonreía dulcemente cuando él le decía algo de su manía de decir cosas extrañas, la que se preocupaba cuando estaba enfermo al punto de volverse una bola de nervios, la que lavaba y planchaba y cocinaba mientras tarareaba cancioncillas infantiles, la que toda la familia Souma quería y protegía, la que él mismo luchaba por hacer sonreír o demostrar su tristeza como antaño.

El sonrojo insistente cubría las mejillas de Kyou, mientras Tohru esbozaba una sonrisa.

Tanto tiempo y no lo había reconocido, pero lo cierto es que desde que le dijo que tenía derecho a estar triste no se habían vuelto a ver. Su madre a menudo le contaba de su pequeño amigo de cabellos naranjas lo que hacía que Tohru recordara al niño a quien le regaló a Raion, pero paulatinamente se distanciaron cuando ella se perdió y su madre no volvió a hablar de él. La chica a duras penas recordaba aquello, simplemente después de la muerte de su madre se conformó con recordar las pequeñas y amenas charlas junto a todos los momentos en los que disfrutó de su compañía.

Sus ojos se mostraban turbios como el mar, seguramente tenían lágrimas escondidas aunque Kyou no sabía la razón de éstas. Ella se acercó a él, esbozando esa misteriosa sonrisa que ahora se le antojaba más torturante y suave que antaño; no recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba esa sonrisa.

─Quizá algún día...

Sus palabras fueron tan tenues como el aleteo de una mariposa, se perdieron en el viento cálido. Sus labios se acercaron rápidamente a Kyou, se posaron suavemente en los de él, en un beso lento y cargado de sentimiento. El contacto se rompió rápidamente pero parecía que había durado una eternidad o quizá era por la mente embotada de ambos.

─Quizás ─replicó él.

Kyou ya no recordaba lo mucho que le gustaban sus besos.


	4. Superpower

**~Fruits Basket:** Kyou Souma/Tohru Honda.  
**~Tema:** 'Invencible'.  
**~Género:** Romance.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Miel y lágrimas por doquier. Hipersensibles favor de abstenerse, no me hago responsable de los posibles traumas. Quizá haya lime.

**~Drabble:** 04/30.

Natsuki Takaya ©. Tabla (30 besos) _30 vicios ©_.  
**Summary:** Porque ya se cansó de hacer sufrir a las personas, porque por una vez el hilador quiere un final feliz. Ese es el sueño del destino..

* * *

**~Fate's Dream~**  
Superpower.

* * *

_**Él**_ piensa, como siempre.

Sus ojos ancestrales y longevos contemplan a la pareja, evitando las miradas del otro, los encuentra entablando conversaciones banales que buscan ocultar las cosas que no pueden ser más que evidentes. Y sonríe, en su posición de ser mayor, porque conoce todas las penas y desdichas que están sembradas bajo aquella coraza que portan.

Pero esta vez es un pequeño gesto; nunca nadie había hecho que lo viera de esa manera._** Él**_ siempre había creído que sus obras eran correctas, que tenía la razón… pero no es así. ¿_Quién es_ el que lo ha estado aconsejando? ¿_Quién _ha susurrado muchas veces palabras que no son verídicas? ¿_Quién _le cautivó de tal manera que no ha vislumbrado nada más allá de lo obvio?

Una leve mueca del chico, un suspiro herido de la chica, la mirada desolada de él y los profundos ojos azules llorosos hacen que pierda su temple. Aquél que ha mantenido por millones de años, que ha utilizado desde el comienzo. Han sido miles de miradas heridas, miles de palabras hirientes y miles de lágrimas derramadas en torno a muchas personas pero jamás había conseguido reaccionar de la manera en que ahora veía las cosas. Los mira más de cerca, el chico de cabello naranja tiene la mirada baja, tal pareciera que le está costando realmente. No se molesta en escuchar lo que dice, _**él**_ conoce aquel monólogo perfectamente; ya ha hecho que sea recitado una y otra vez. Casi puede ver como el chico contrae el corazón para decir _eso_, para decírselo a ella; la peor falacia.

¡Tantas veces pronunciada y tan pocas veraz! Mejor dicho jamás… Ninguno lo ha logrado decir de corazón porque es imposible que alguien que use aquel conjunto pueda no tener un sentimiento específico y duradero.

Las lágrimas caen desde los ojos azules, no puede pronunciar palabra está absorta por el cúmulo de sensaciones que se arremolinan en torno a ella y sobre las cuales no tiene control. Ella sorbe con la nariz y baja la cabeza hasta que el oscuro flequillo le oculta parcialmente el rostro; de pronto levanta la cabeza cuando él termina de hablar, el pánico destiñe sus facciones. Hace amago de hablar, aprieta los ojos para retener las lágrimas y los puños como buscando una consolación que nadie le ofrecerá todavía; respira profundamente armándose de valor y lo suelta, en un suspiro tan costoso que da la impresión de que se le escapó la vida al pronunciarlo.

—_Yo te amo mucho…_

El chico de cabello naranja sonríe con la más grande de las tristezas, bajo aquel gesto que pretende ser interpretado como indiferencia se pude ver claramente la fisura provocada por sus propias palabras, sin embargo no cede. Está dispuesto a abandonarla, a marcharse, porque sabe que aceptar sus sentimientos —los de ambos— sería condenarla; y la ama lo suficiente como para negarse a hacerlo. No espera que ella entienda su retorcida manera de proteger como tampoco espera que corresponda su enfermiza manera de amar. Porque él es Kyou y espera que ella lo olvide, ya que según él, no la merece. Y ella es Tohru, que se odia a sí misma y lo oculta bajo aquella preocupación por los demás, la que se siente con las acciones del protegido del gato pero que no dice nada por temor a perderlo. Con cierto masoquismo se recuerda que no puedes perder aquello que nunca tuviste…

Mientras _**él**_ los observa fiel a su puesto, su semblante serio y ligeramente adolorido porque por primera vez es consciente de todo el daño que ha causado. Cerrando los ojos intenta dejarse llevar por una paz que ha sido arrancada de su lado. ¿Qué le han hecho para que perdiese de esa manera la fe? ¡Oh, tragedia con que sucias estrategias lo has seducido!

Su mirada blanca a causa del paso de los años se posa en la pareja una vez más.

Ve a través de los semblantes desoladores todo lo que han compartido. Escucha los 'Kyou-kun' pronunciados por ella, y los 'Oi' de él, evoca sus palabras de mutua preocupación y entrega, siente su alegría, su tristeza, su soledad y se hace partícipe de ella. Porque durante años han estado solos, han sido dos partes de un rompecabezas que _**él**_ egoístamente separó para después volver a unir y a separar. Reprime una risa sardónica, si supieran la cantidad de veces que coincidieron o la cantidad que estuvieron a punto de conocerse… se sorprenderían. Porque le encantaba ver como las cosas se frustraban antes del encuentro, como los alejaban sus decisiones.

Justo como están haciéndolo ahora, pero ya no puede permitirlo. Sencillamente porque ya lo ha visto muchas veces, porque ya lo ha causado. Fueron grandes amores los que se vio tentado a separar y es aún más gigantesca la cantidad de aquellos vínculos que cortó o los lazos que simplemente deshizo… porque finalmente no los cree merecedores de aquello, ya que son humanos y olvidan. Son humanos y se equivocan, son humanos y no controlan sus emociones o sentimientos; son simplemente eso, humanos.

Y tiene miedo de confiar en ellos porque cree sus razones tan efímeras, volutas que le da miedo. Mira a los ojos de Tohru y encuentra una resolución en ellos que le da seguridad y fuerza, en su memoria se repiten las palabras que una vez le escuchó susurrarle a Yuki.

Es así, como decide. Con un tenue movimiento de su mano, crea otra nueva oportunidad para ella para él, para ambos. Ya está cansado de lo mismo, del sufrimiento, de la tragedia. Por una vez, por una única vez desea que todo esté bien, que no haya inconvenientes maquinándose a la vuelta de cada esquina. Desea un final feliz, como compensación para las otras personas que han salido lastimadas de sus juegos, quiere un final para ellos que no esté cargado de lágrimas; es su _sueño_…

El chico de cabello naranja toma la pequeña mano con suavidad mientras ella se deshace en llanto y ruega porque le de tiempo para reponerse.

—Sólo estaba pensando en mí. —Kyou se arrodilla frente a ella y retira su mano del rostro, provocando que le devuelva la mirada—. Sólo diciendo lo que yo quería decir e ignore completamente tus sentimientos.

Ella se sorprende, esta demasiado ensimismada para responder mientras él mira al piso tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para disculparse.

—Debería saber que algo podría pasar; nunca poder vernos de nuevo, nunca tener la oportunidad de disculparme. —El recuerdo de la sonriente Kyoko inundó la mente del chico, toda aquella vitalidad perdida, toda esa energía y alegría desperdiciada, él suspira—. Yo debería saber… Pero para mí, repetir los mismos errores una y otra vez… es como si nunca lo hubiera sabido.

Ahí estaba su recuerdo, con el cabello naranja largo dónde se parecía tanto a Tohru y con esa sonrisa tan cínica que siempre le gustó. Tohru hizo el amago de hablar, aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos y el rostro rojo.

—Lo siento, te hice llorar… Te lastimé mucho y lo siento… —se disculpó el protegido del gato mientras apretaba con mayor fuerza la mano de ella entre la suya. No había sonrisa en su rostro, estaba realmente preocupado de que no lo perdonase, arriba el espectador se conmovió con el gesto—. Yo no necesito una segunda oportunidad, solo quiero una más contigo.

El viento sopló, desordenando brevemente los cabellos de Tohru. Kyou la miró fijamente, en sus ojos se podía ver toda aquella resolución y toda la intensidad con que decía aquellas palabras. Sus ojos estaban desbordantes de ternura, y eran tan cálidos como el brillo del Sol.

—Quiero que estemos juntos, de ahora en adelante… vivir contigo, juntos. —Tohru se encontraba abrumada por aquella intensidad. Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar aquellas palabras pero jamás podría describir la felicidad que sintió cuando le escuchó decir las palabras siguientes—. Yo odio no estar contigo. Porque yo… ¡te amo!

Había sido una afonía total por parte de Tohru desde que él había comenzado a hablar pero al menos sus lágrimas habían cesado. Esa era una buena pista. Kyou aún poseía esperanzas y estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella y conquistarla si fuese necesario.

— Estar contigo ¿está bien? —preguntó intentando hacerla romper el silencio—. Mano a mano, juntos y mira nosotros ya estamos tomados de las manos.

Por las mejillas de Tohru comenzó a correr una corriente salina, él aferró aún más su mano. Y secó pacientemente sus lágrimas mientras ella sollozaba tenuemente. Kyou se dejó llevar por un impulso y la besó. Fue corto, placentero y cargado de ternura y amor. La chica parecía tan sorprendida cuando el poseído del gato le confesó que no era el primer beso que tenían que su cara se tornó rojiza en cuestión de segundos. Y allí, en su puesto no pudo evitar sonreír….

La repentina felicidad del joven fue opacada por su condición física, le habló con sinceridad recordándole que su cuerpo causaría pequeños inconvenientes entre ambos, con la mirada ladeada por la vergüenza no pudo ver su rostro cuando ella habló.

— ¿No lo sabes Kyou-kun? Yo te amo muchísimo Kyou-kun. —Cuando la miraron una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y en sus profundos ojos se comprobaba la veracidad de sus palabras, y ella río suavemente al ver su mirada desprevenida y completamente sorprendida—. Yo te amo, Kyou-kun. Tanto que no se le puede ganar.

Él bajó la cabeza hasta que el flequillo naranja cubrió sus ojos y prometió que no perdería contra ella. —No hay nada que deba temer si tú estás conmigo —dijo Kyou, con la primera sonrisa auténtica que _**él**_ había visto en su rostro.

Sonrió _**él**_ también, perdiendo toda la faceta impermutable que había adquirido a través de los años, la sinceridad de esa chica y su coraje habían movido muchas veces su mundo. Cuando creyó que se daría por vencida esperando sentada a su madre se levantó y fue tras ella, cuando pensó que no servía y que no merecía querer a Kyoko, cuando quiso entregársela a su padre apareció Kyou salvándola de sí misma; de el chico de cabello naranja no esperaba más cosas que una determinante y aplastante resolución a estar junto a ella, como la que había manifestado siempre, cuando su padre lo culpó, cuando se entrenó para evitar el castigo inmerecido de un ser corrupto. Ambos rescatándose mutuamente, creciendo juntos ante las temibles fauces del dolor, manchando de valentía su camino, dejando que ésta llegara hasta _**él**_. Cambiándolo incluso a él, porque las palabras reconfortantes que Kyoko le había enseñado a Tohru, que Kyou y ella misma habían vivido habían llegado a sus cuasi sordos oídos…

Enseñándole que siempre hay una esperanza y también tiempo, incluso para que _**él**_ cambie de parecer (porque aún puede hacer algo por las desdichadas almas que ya han sufrido). Después de todo, ahora sabe, entiende sobre todo que no es invencible… _ya no_.

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza y gracias por contiunuar leyendo. =D


	5. All girl's dream

**~Fruits Basket:** Kyou Souma/Tohru Honda.  
**~Tema:** 'El intervalo entre el sueño y la realidad'.  
**~Género:** Romance.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Miel y lágrimas por doquier. Hipersensibles favor de abstenerse, no me hago responsable de los posibles traumas. Quizá haya lime.

**~Drabble:** 05/30.

Natsuki Takaya ©. Tabla (30 besos) _30 vicios ©_.  
**Summary:** Kyou es el sueño de todos las chicas, hasta de ella.

* * *

**~Fate's Dream~**  
All girl's dream.

* * *

Tohru es una chica buena.

Sencilla y dulce, que se preocupa por los demás y le gusta cocinar. Que teme quedarse sola en casa por las noches cuando su madre se va a trabajar, que le asusta un poco las historias de terror y la oscuridad, que brinca cuando está concentrada y alguien aparece de pronto. Es una niña bien, una que no sale los fines de semanas a los antros que se preocupa por sus tareas antes que del maquillaje. Tiene dieciséis años y aún se peina con dos trencitas y piensa seguirse peinando así hasta que se aburra, porque le gusta.

Es del tipo de chicas que va a los eventos del colegio y siempre llega temprano, que saca buenas notas y siempre tiene una sonrisa para quién necesite su ayuda. Es de las que nunca se han saltado clases porque ve interesante todo lo que los maestros le enseñan.

Tohru habla de su familia y lo mucho que quiere a su mamá, no de la conquista del mes o el chico que la trae por las nubes. Lee novelas rosas en las que el príncipe rescata a la damisela y también piensa que de haber sido Julieta se hubiera escapado con el Montesco por el sólo hecho de amarlo.

No es el tipo de chica que a él le gusta.

Porque Kyou es el sueño de toda chica. El rudo, el maloso, el que parece tener un corazón de hielo que nada traspasa y el que todas quieren conquistar. No es el mujeriego ni nada por el estilo, él simplemente amó y perdió; todas conocen su historia de amor con su fallecida ex-novia Kagura.

Saben que la quiso como para nunca olvidar. Que él tenía problemas en su casa, con su padre y ambos habían decidido fugarse; juntos se fueron a una pequeña población lejos de la escuela y sus familias; Kagura salió al día siguiente pese a la insistencia de Kyou, para conocer el pueblo, él molesto salió tras ella observando como ella era atropellada delante de sus ojos. El tipo de hombre que ha sufrido una tragedia y aquel que todas las mujeres quieren sanar.

Él se salta las clases cuando le parecen aburridas y no contesta los exámenes, él algunas veces se queda dormido en las exposiciones y películas escolares. Nunca ha asistido a un evento extracurricular de la escuela porque le parecen una pérdida de tiempo y prefiere irse con unos compañeros a tomarse una cerveza, porque tampoco va a negar que le gusten. Quizá también haya sido uno de los que se escaparon el otro día del colegio y dejaron la puerta abierta o puede que haya faltado ese día a clases.

Por eso cuando Tohru conoció a Kyou, cuando el profesor se lo presentó para que le ayudase en Historia aunque vayan en clases diferentes (Tohru va en el A y Kyou en el B), ella no se hizo ilusiones.

Nunca esperó nada, ni que él fuera a sus reuniones. Creyó que no le interesarían y que faltaría; pero contrario a eso Kyou estaba más que puntual cuando Tohru llegó a la biblioteca el martes por la tarde, él estaba sentado en la mesa del fondo hojeando distraído un grueso tomo en el que ella pudo leer: Historia de Japón. Ni que la saludase en los pasillos cuando coincidían, con un mínimo asentimiento que no pasaba desapercibido para nadie porque era muy poco común en Kyou. Incluso empezaron a circular rumores de ambos, y de que ella no era quien decía. Rumores a los que Kyou puso punto final amenazando a sus compañeros, cuando vio que la sonrisa de Tohru se convertía en una mueca nerviosa cuando le veía.

Ni siquiera pensó que él se hubiera aprendido su nombre, porque cuando estudiaban él la llamaba con un 'Oi'.

─Tohru ─dijo una voz grave que no alcanzó a reconocer. Apuró el paso.

Acababa de salir de trabajar, eran alrededor de las diez de la noche y su madre la esperaba en casa; seguramente ya había llegado. Caminaba por una calle bastante iluminada pero no pudo evitar temblar cuando escuchó aquella voz repetir su nombre mucho más cerca de ella y aquel tic nervioso se intensificó cuando alguien la tomó de la muñeca.

─Tranquila Tohru ─dijo él rápidamente─, soy Kyou.

Se había dado cuenta de que ella apretaba su bolso con fuerza y que parecía a punto de darle un golpe con él. Kyou la soltó inmediatamente y ella se volvió.

─Kyou-kun.

Le miró desconcertada y luego sorprendida, él arqueó una ceja.

─Kyoko me dijo que estarías por aquí ─soltó a regañadientes y un poco a la defensiva para que ella supiera que no era tan casualidad.

O que se lo encontraría en las vacaciones… o que sorpresivamente conociera a su madre.

─Kyou-kun ¿q-qué haces aquí? ─preguntó ella suavemente. Él iba vestido con jeans, una camisa negra y una chaqueta de cuero; con su infaltable ─había notado Tohru─ pulsera de cuentas blancas y negras que se asemejaba al ying-yang. Ella iba con un vestido ligero para una noche de verano, gris sin chaqueta y con el cabello recogido en una coleta, llevaba tenis blancos con azul.

Kyou por toda respuesta le dio la espalda, pronunciando en un tono gutural y bajo:

─Andando.

Ella le siguió, si bien no creía muchas de las cosas que sabía de él (escuchadas en el colegio) Tohru pensaba que conocía un poco más al verdadero Kyou y confiaba en él.

─ ¿A dónde vamos? ─preguntó ella tras haber caminado unas cuantas calles detrás de él.

Kyou se volvió para contemplarla unos segundos, observó con ojos brillantes su vestido y posó su mirada por encima de la cabeza de la chica manteniéndola fija como dos minutos, Tohru quiso voltear hacia atrás pero él le tomó la mano y la jaló para que continuasen caminando. Después le entregó la chaqueta con un movimiento un poco brusco a lo que ella respondió con una brillante sonrisa.

─A tu casa.

Tampoco pensó que Kyou supiera donde vivía ella. Ni que él la siguiese recogiendo por las noches, esperando fuera de su trabajo un tanto escondido y con mirada de malas pulgas, pero que nunca afectaba su conversación con ella. Ni que fuese dulce con ella, ni que le preguntase que tal le iba a su madre en el trabajo o que está le dijese.

─ ¿Y cómo está _cabeza de zanahoria_?

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ni sabía cómo se habían conocido su madre y Kyou. Aunque puede que sea porque ella era muy famosa, como siempre le decía Uo-chan.

Pero sobre todo, nunca jamás, se imaginó que Kyou se enamoraría de ella. De ella que no se había ilusionado, y a quién también le sorprendió darse cuenta de que ella se había enamorado de él. Lo supo un poco tarde quizás; cuando él tenía sus labios posados en los suyos y comenzaba a acariciarlos con una dulzura avasallante, él parecía a punto de terminar el contacto cuando ella lo detuvo de las solapas de la chaqueta (que le había devuelto, como siempre, al finalizar el recorrido en las puertas de su casa) y Kyou lo entendió de inmediato, quizá hasta más que la propia chica.

Porque Kyou era el sueño de todas las chicas, y el de Tohru también

* * *

Gracias por leer. =D


	6. He's back for you

**~Fruits Basket:** Kyou Souma/Tohru Honda.  
**~Tema:** 'El camino de regreso'.  
**~Género:** Romance.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Miel y lágrimas por doquier. Hipersensibles favor de abstenerse, no me hago responsable de los posibles traumas. Quizá haya lime.

**~Drabble:** 06/30.

Natsuki Takaya ©. Tabla (30 besos) _30 vicios ©_.  
**Summary:** Estaría marcado por una de sus sonrisas, el camino de regreso.

* * *

**~Fate's Dream~**  
He's back for you.

* * *

Kyou tenía la sensación de que así se tardara más de 15 mil años Tohru permanecería allí, de pie frente al acantilado esperando cualquier indicio de que el fuese a regresar. Por esa razón no quería irse, sabía que a ella le dolería más de lo que podría sufrir él. Y sabía que eso le torturaría de la misma o peor manera que si le enterraran vidrios debajo de las uñas de los pies.

Pensaba en rechazar aquella oferta de estudiar en el extranjero que le había hecho Akito, la líder de la familia Souma. Todos le habían repetido hasta el cansancio que su ─odioso─ primo Yuki la había aceptado y que podría formarse adecuadamente (ampliar su panorama, como había dicho Shigure) fuera de Japón. Además de que no cesaban de aprovecharse de su enemistad con Yuki para hacerle ver que él tendría ventaja mientras que Kyou se trataba de convencer de que tenía todo lo que necesitaba en Japón.

Tohru sonreía cuando le decía que lo amaba y que podría quedarse sola, pero Kyou tenía miedo de no merecerla y que ella inevitablemente se fuera. Fue cuando ella le contó aquella leyenda.

De un marinero que se fue con alta mar, su mujer todos los días iba a esperar al borde del acantilado donde vivían a avistar el barco de su marido. Pero nunca tuvo indicios, y ella se congeló en la espera y su rostro se trasmutó en piedra para la eternidad dónde ella también le esperaría.

Kyou no pudo evitar burlarse de lo cursi que era su novia al entender que ella le esperaría de ese modo si fuera necesario; con ayuda de ella decidió que lo mejor era aprovechar la beca.

Y se fue por dos años.

Con el corazón en la mano por dejarla sola frente al acantilado, seguro de que ella le esperaría como había prometido y de que su sonrisa brillaría para el como un faro en la oscuridad marcando su camino de regreso. Porque él definitivamente regresaría por Tohru.

* * *

Gracias por leer. =D


	7. Looking his hands

**~Fruits Basket:** Kyou Souma/Tohru Honda.  
**~Tema:** 'Sobresalto'.  
**~Género:** Romance.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Miel y lágrimas por doquier. Hipersensibles favor de abstenerse, no me hago responsable de los posibles traumas. Quizá haya lime.

**~Drabble:** 07/30.

Natsuki Takaya ©. Tabla (30 besos) _30 vicios ©_.  
**Summary:** Quizá signifique que no le quiere o que le ama tanto que no puede evitarlo.

* * *

**~Fate's Dream~**  
Looking his hands.

* * *

No puedes evitar deprimirte.

Tus ojos se aguan cada vez que sucede: el retira su mano y la sostiene con la otra. Después se queda minutos enteros allí, sosteniéndola contra su pecho y con los ojos fijos en ella. Es muy extraño. Luego dirige su mirada hacia tus ojos y al percatarse de las lágrimas tras aquellas pestañas oscuras te besa la frente con suavidad pero no sonríe.

Nunca le has visto esbozar una sonrisa después de que retire su mano, siempre parece más bien consternado.

Frustrado, como si no supiera bien qué hacer o decir. Y a ti se te revuelve el estómago de sólo pensar que no le quiera, sientes el pecho pesado y aquel típico nudo en la garganta pero casi siempre reprimes tus lágrimas. Aunque… la última vez ha sido la peor. Esa vez, por más que lo intentaste no pudiste y te soltaste a sollozar. Él te abrazó con dulzura infinita y no quisiste evitar pelear con sus brazos unos minutos hasta que el te apretó con más fuerza y tú lo asiste en busca de un consuelo que parecía nunca llegar.

Después el volvió a colocar sus manos cálidas donde siempre y tú gemiste más fuerte. Quizá decías estupideces; quizá no, quizá no lo quisiera. Quizá simplemente no era lo que esperaba, por eso siempre lucía tan sorprendido al quitar las manos de tu abultado vientre. Él te dio la vuelta y te abrazó por detrás, en una posición más cómoda para ambos pero tú lloraste con más fuerza.

El bebé pateó y no fuiste la única que contuvo la respiración. Kyou te soltó de inmediato sobresaltado. _No lo quiere, no lo quiere, no lo quiere, no lo quiere_; repetiste en tus adentros mientras él te rodeaba quedando al frente tuyo, te miraba sorprendido, ensimismado, como si no lo pudiera creer. Después bajó el rostro para mirarse las manos con el cabello cubriéndole la mitad de la expresión. Tus ojos se volvieron a humedecer, entre tu borrosa visión pudiste vislumbrar una temblorosa sonrisa.

Fue creciendo lentamente iluminando su rostro aún con la mirada en sus manos, sus ojos cafés buscaron los tuyos. Hubo tal alegría en su mirada que una chispa de comprensión se quedó en tu mente opacada por la hermosura de su alegría. Te sentiste ligera, como hacía tiempo no te sentías y muy alegre cuando él te abrazó con delicadeza y te dijo al oído con la emoción de un niño que cree haber visto un unicornio.

— ¡Me pateó!

Tú entendiste de qué se trataba todo. Kyou solamente deseaba sentirlo. Lo ama, lo ama, lo ama, lo ama, ¡lo ama! Ríes entre las lágrimas que él te limpia con cuidado. Sus labios se posan en los tuyos por unos segundos y al separarse apresuradamente te dice:

—Te amo Tohru, a ti y a él —volvió a juntar sus labios y esta vez tú no le permitiste separarse hasta pasado un rato. Él sonrío—. Los amo.

* * *

Me alegra ver que aún hay fans de la pareja por allí. Ahora quiero darles las gracias por sus comentarios y animarlos a que sigan leyendo. Gracias.


	8. Between he&his Shadow, between Mal&Cobb

**~Fruits Basket:** Kyou Souma/Tohru Honda.  
**~Tema:** 'Nuestro mundo'.  
**~Género:** Romance.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Miel y lágrimas por doquier. Hipersensibles favor de abstenerse, no me hago responsable de los posibles traumas. Quizá haya lime.

**~Drabble:** 08/30.

Natsuki Takaya ©. Tabla (30 besos) _30 vicios ©_.  
**Summary:** El día que pensaron en crear un mundo aparte fue el día en que se robaron un sueño.

* * *

**~Fate's Dream~**  
Between he and his Shadow, between Mal and Cobb.

* * *

El tiempo transcurre frente a ellos lacerando y curando su alma. Las cosas toman importancia del mismo modo en que se les pierde en unos instantes. Sus sonrisas son tan volátiles como sus lágrimas, y como sólo pueden serlo en la vida.

Porque una vez tuvieron un sueño compartido, un día pensaron que podrían crear un mundo aparte, uno en el que ellos fueran los grandes arquitectos. Pero es un sueño robado porque días antes acababan de ver una película y ellos querían ser como los protagonistas.

Tohru y Kyou querían parecerse a ellos; vivir un tiempo en una dimensión lejana pasear con nadie más que con ellos mismos y poder hacer todo el mundo… pero siempre hubo cosas que no les gustaron. Él no habría podido, ni siquiera lo habría intentado le confesó. Persuadirla es una cosa pero corromperla es algo cruel, Tohru no sería capaz con aquello es demasiado suave, demasiado pura como para soportar una infección de esa clase. Se hubiera desmoronado antes siquiera de que Kyou hubiese recapacitado su idea.

Tohru no permitiría jamás que su recuerdo lo atormentase, ella hubiera elegido años de tortura y desgracia a cambio de la paz mental que sabía que él necesitaba. Ninguno sabe si los niños son tan reales como los suyos pero igual no los habrían dejado solos por ningún tiempo, ni siquiera en compañía de la abuela (aunque ellos no tenían abuelas).

Lo único que deseaban de Dom y Mal Cobb era la oportunidad de crear un mundo sólo para ellos. Donde pudiesen enfrentar día a día el origen de su amor… dónde ellos fueran felices con las migajas de un sueño y la promesa de una vida.

Al finalizar la película se tomaron las manos. Quizá no necesitaban nada de eso; tenían su hogar, sus niños, sus trabajos, se tenían a ellos. Compartieron un beso suave y pausado, lento y cargado de cariño. Aquel que les había sido negado a los protagonistas por tanto tiempo; aquel que los transportaba a ese: su mundo.

'Nuestro mundo' se dijeron ambos en silencio.

* * *

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, aquí un pequeño regalo a los fans de 'Inception: Mal Y Cobb' en homenaje a ellos.


	9. Blue eyes

**~Fruits Basket:** Kyou Souma/Tohru Honda.  
**~Tema:** 'Azul perfecto'.  
**~Género:** Romance.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Miel y lágrimas por doquier. Hipersensibles favor de abstenerse, no me hago responsable de los posibles traumas. Quizá haya lime.

**~Drabble:** 09/30.

Natsuki Takaya ©. Tabla (30 besos) _30 vicios ©_.  
**Summary:** El nuevo blanco es el azul.

* * *

**~Fate's Dream~**  
Blue eyes.

* * *

Y por qué las personas insistían tanto en el mar y el cielo, que el color de las olas, la belleza de los arrecifes, aquellas flores con forma de campanillas. A él que más le daba, era estúpido.

Siguió caminando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, bufaba y despotricaba cada intervalo de tiempo en que comenzaba a tranquilizarse. De algún modo no quería que ese sentimiento de estupidez se apagara, esperaba que le siguiera pareciendo tonto. La gente que caminaba por la misma acerca se cohibía cuando escuchaba sus refunfuños pero él los ignoraba no iba a caer en aquel estúpido juego.

La publicidad en las calles hacía que los ojos le picaran y su rabia aumentase.

_Maldito día comercial_.

_Malditas obligaciones_.

_Maldita gente chismosa._

_Y maldito todo_, según él.

Porque la gente decía que el azul era el nuevo blanco.

Pero Kyou no podía hallar algo más perfecto y eso lo ponía furioso. De malas pulgas con el ceño fruncido y los labios en una línea tensa se preguntaba que hacía él caminando por ese abarrotado lugar buscando algo que sabía no podría encontrar.

Volvió a maldecir y la voz chillona de Momiji se le vino a la mente, tenía que encontrar algo o el conejo le fastidiaría toda la vida… tenía que darse prisa. Pero no había nada, las calles estaban llenas y los establecimientos vacíos, y nada que Kyou le pudiera dar a ella.

_Estúpido Momiji_.

─Kyou sabes hoy es el día blanco.

─Um ─apenas separó los labios, tenía la oreja pegada al auricular porque el conejo no gritaba como cosa rara.

─Tienes que darle algo a Tohru, a ella le gustará.

La miró. Y ella sonrió como si supiera de qué iba la conversación por teléfono, como pidiéndole que le diera algo con esa tierna sonrisa.

_Estúpido día_.

Regresó a casa con las manos vacías, con el corazón en un puño y un genio de los mil demonios. Pero al ver su mirada relucir ante su molestia, ante su faz frustrada sus ojos sonrientes y comprensivos; entendió…

Sí, las cosas comenzaban a tomar sentido. Tohru se acercó a él y le abrazó como si supiera que aquello lo distendía (aunque probablemente sí lo sabía), él depositó un beso fugaz en su cuello y ella le miró al rostro.

No había azul más perfecto… no existía ninguno mejor que el azul de sus ojos.

* * *

.


	10. Flowers for you

**~Fruits Basket:** Kyou Souma/Tohru Honda.  
**~Tema:** '¿Ah?'.  
**~Género:** Romance.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Miel y lágrimas por doquier. Hipersensibles favor de abstenerse, no me hago responsable de los posibles traumas. Quizá haya lime.

**~Drabble:** 10/30.

Natsuki Takaya ©. Tabla (30 besos) _30 vicios ©_.  
**Summary:** Porque no pudiste evitar reír Tohru.

* * *

**~Fate's Dream~**  
Flowers for you.

* * *

Porque no evitaste reír Tohru.

Tus ojos centellaron con esa visión y no pudiste pensar en nada más, supiste (otra vez) que él se había llevado tu corazón lejos muy lejos, sabes que reposa junto al suyo en alguna nube de algodón. Es imposible que puedas amarlo tanto, es tan fuerte que sientes como tu pecho crece cada que él se acerca, tus manos tiemblan y tu corazón se estremece de la anticipación cuando su mirada caoba se posa en ti.

Y Kyou sonríe.

Sonríe como nunca antes, tienes certeza. Te mira como si no lo pudiera creer, como si todo fuera el mejor de los sueños, como si tu propia felicidad habitara dentro de él. Y la sonrisa permanece plasmada en su faz como si él fuera el viento, como si él fuera el mundo contigo.

Sabes lo mucho que le costaba, antes parecía distante, triste, melancólico, apagado pero ahora se muestra ante ti con un magnetismo inigualable. Te cuesta creer que esa persona sea tuya y que tú seas de esa persona; pero los anillos en las manos izquierdas lo confirman y la fecha también.

El primer año, el primero de muchos.

Te sentías al borde de un acantilado pero has saltado y sigues flotando. No bajas, no subes, flotas… y gritas de felicidad. Te mantendrás allí mientras el sentimiento permanezca en tu corazón y la fuerza con la que palpita te dice que no se apagara, no crees que pueda desaparecer, no se escapará por los poros de tu piel.

Es demasiado grande, demasiado inmutable y demasiado fuerte como para morir.

Quieres reír, quieres llorar y gritar. Porque lo amas y es tan verdadero como que él te ama. Estás tan feliz tanto como él lo está; y están juntos, tú y él juntos como lo seguirán estando pase el tiempo que pase.

Pero Kyou sigue avanzado hasta ti con las manos tras la espalda y el rostro sonrojado, una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro pero tú puedes ver la inmensidad que esconde. Se detiene frente a ti y desvía la mirada, no puedes evitar reír Tohru.

El ramo se cruza frente a tus ojos.

─ ¿Ah?

Dices antes de que él termine de extender sus brazos hacia ti, con la mirada fija y seria esperando que lo aceptes una vez más. ¡Cómo si necesitase una confirmación más! Pero te encantan esos detalles, los adoras. Tus lágrimas bañan el ramo, firmemente sostenido contra tu pecho.

Kyou te mira con los brazos colgados a sus costados y tú sonríes tras esas corrientes saladas. Él te sonríe de vuelta y tus ojos resplandecen junto a tu sonrisa, él te la devuelve lentamente, tan resplandeciente como la tuya propia.

Te ha regalado flores.


	11. Endless summer

**~Fruits Basket:** Kyou Souma/Tohru Honda.  
**~Tema:** 'El sonido de las olas'.  
**~Género:** Romance.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Miel y lágrimas por doquier. Hipersensibles favor de abstenerse, no me hago responsable de los posibles traumas. Quizá haya lime.

**~Drabble:** 11/30.

Natsuki Takaya ©. Tabla (30 besos) _30 vicios ©_.  
**Summary:** La vida comienza con un verano interminable.

* * *

**~Fate's Dream~**  
Endless summer.

* * *

Se siente como el paraíso.

Mirando juntos hacia el atardecer, con el mar en las fosas nasales y el universo postrado frente a ellos, la familia y los amigos reunidos tras ellos.

Y todo comienza con el sonido de las olas como marcha nupcial. El viento como música de fondo, la voz susurrante de la tierra dirigiendo la ceremonia. Todos los miran, comunión perfecta de emociones entre los invitados, el público de los palcos bendice su unión con la profundidad de su sabiduría.

"Yo te prometo…" empiezan.

Tohru llora. Su alegría no tiene límites, él está a su lado y sostiene firmemente sus manos como sabe que lo hará de ahora en adelante, mutuamente. Aunque el tiempo siga transcurriendo, mano con mano, codo con codo avanzando paso a paso.

Ojos chispeantes, mentes concentradas. Miradas cómplices, palabras profundas que nacen en el alma y terminan en sus labios, yendo hacia sus mentes sin morir en ningún momento.

Kyou sonríe cuando ella habla, la siente tímida, feliz, entregada y amorosa. Es una con la dicha, sabe quiénes la observan desde el lugar que no se ve, dándoles la espalda a sus amigos momentáneamente para comenzar a caminar con él.

"…a ti." terminan.

Comenzando un ciclo. Juntos, uno sin final, eterno y presente el lazo correcto entre ellos. Las miradas convergen en sus almas unidas y las palmas suenan para alabarlos mientras ellos caminan a su nueva vida.

Una que empieza con un verano interminable.

* * *

Inspirado en la canción Endless summer de Cascada, una escena de la boda de Kyou y Tohru.


	12. Number 10

**~Fruits Basket:** Kyou Souma/Tohru Honda.  
**~Tema:** '#010'.  
**~Género:** Romance.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Miel y lágrimas por doquier. Hipersensibles favor de abstenerse, no me hago responsable de los posibles traumas. Quizá haya lime.

**~Drabble:** 12/30.

Natsuki Takaya ©. Tabla (30 besos) _30 vicios ©_.  
**Summary:** La vida comienza con un verano interminable.

* * *

**~Fate's Dream~**  
Number 10.

* * *

Al principio le hacías rodar los ojos exasperado, debido a aquella necesidad enorme de ayudar a todo el mundo. Te gustaba que otras personas estuvieran bien, quieres y deseas que los amigos que tienes no tengan problemas y quieres también que todo les sonría a ellos.

Inclusive haces todo lo posible porque así sea, cuando Hana-chan se siente triste tú la animas y también te preocupas por Uo-chan (sobre todo cuando grita en las obras escolares cosas que generalmente no entenderías).

Deseas proteger a Yuki de Akito, para que no sufra, porque has visto lo mucho que le cuesta desenvolverse frente a éste. Quieres que Hatori no tema enamorarse y que Hatsuharu y Rin se sientan cómodos consigo mismos (sobre todo la chica, Haru siempre parece estar bien) por la decisión del líder de la familia Souma. A veces rezas porque has entendido que Kureno Souma es el mismo Kureno de Uo-chan, y tan sólo pides que las cosas se solucionen entre ellos para que ambos sean felices.

No te lo ha dicho ninguno, pero sabes que hay una vieja herida ahí que continúa supurando…

Estás contenta ahora que Kisa-chan parece mucho más fuerte, ella está tan contenta que Hiro incluso ha accedido a firmar la paz contigo, él también parece mucho más contento ahora que puede protegerla (y a ti no te molesta hacer el papel de mala, aunque no es que seas particularmente buena en eso ─todavía te avergüenza un poco tu mala actuación en la obra de teatro─).

Ritsu te preocupa cuando se ve vulnerable, y hace que te esfuerces más en ser más torpe y vulnerable para que él no se sienta triste. No quieres ni pensar en lo que las palabras de Akito podrían hacerle a una persona tan frágil como él.

Sabes que Shigure es fuerte y generoso, que Ayame es demasiado rebelde para dejarse manipular. O manipula él o es indiferente pero eso no quiere decir que no te preocupen. Son tu familia ahora, todos ellos; hasta Akito, aunque a veces le temes.

Temes por ti, por ellos, por él. Pero los quieres y deseas lo mejor para todos, quisieras protegerlos a todos.

Y a Kyou, sobre todo a Kyou. No quieres ni pensar en lo que pueda suceder de terminar él en la habitación del gato. Dolería mucho, has pasado noches en vela con un fantasma de dolor y anticipación a aquel suceso. Hasta te sientes molesta y extrañamente deshecha, sobre todo porque él parece haberse resignado.

Porque sus palabras te indican que tiene miedo, que quiere proteger a alguien, que siente asco de sí mismo.

Sientes tristeza y un poco de enojo, ese que reprimiste constantemente cuando tu padre murió y tu mamá quiso ir tras él. Ese que no querías expresar pero que te corroía el alma conforme lo tragabas.

Pero estás dispuesta, más que nada por él.

Por Kyou, te levantarás diez veces si te caes nueve; y te levantarás diez veces más si alguien trata de mantenerte en el suelo pero sin duda tratarás de mantenerlo en pie ese mismo número de veces y de ponerlo en pie diez veces más.

Y si él dice que no se merece una oportunidad más le otorgarás diez.

Serás su fuerza, no importa que él no quiera, serás su oportunidad número diez.

* * *

Inspirado en la canción Waving Flag.


	13. A person, the one, in there

**~Fruits Basket:** Kyou Souma/Tohru Honda.  
**~Tema:** 'Nuestra distancia y esa persona'.  
**~Género:** Romance.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Miel y lágrimas por doquier. Hipersensibles favor de abstenerse, no me hago responsable de los posibles traumas. Quizá haya lime.

**~Drabble:** 13/30.

Natsuki Takaya ©. Tabla (30 besos) _30 vicios ©_.  
**Summary:** Ni tú, ni yo, dejamos de pensar en nuestra distancia y _esa_ persona.

* * *

**~Fate's Dream~**  
A person, the one, in there.

* * *

Kyou estaba sentado en la banca de ese parque; bajo la leve llovizna de la tarde, a vísperas del otoño sin poder dejar de fruncirse el ceño ante sí mismo y sus cavilaciones.

No podía dejar de pensar en el tiempo.

_Tampoco yo puedo dejar de pensar en él. _(Ella lo miraba, estaba más que consciente de su presencia, estaba serio y contemplativo con la mirada fija en el horizonte, de faz tan formal que ella temió interrumpirle, esa fue la razón por la que siguió su recorrido por un costado de él, sin detenerse a mirarle para que no la notara. Y sin embargo, él la vio por el rabillo del ojo y no se volvió.)

Inconstante y voluble, explosivo y aterrador como las arenas movedizas que hacen caer los objetos en un vaivén inconstante y maniático.

En la fragilidad, en la debilidad, en la vulnerabilidad, en la tristeza y soledad que todas las anteriores le producían. Estaba alicaído, un poco molesto consigo mismo por haber sido semejante estúpido en el pasado, por sus acciones poco terribles y palabras muy trascendentales por la magnitud de su idiotez.

_Me sentía estúpida, tonta y poco agraciada. Cuando pensaba que las cosas no llegarían a más, la depresión no evitaba marcar una huella en su alma con una fiereza que desgarra. Pero su corazón mantenía la esperanza como buen fanático de las causas perdidas. _

Cada que recordaba todo.

_Todos esos momentos vividos a tu lado, todas esas sonrisas, escucharte hablar, reñir, y verte sonreír. Algunas veces me dedicaste esas sonrisas, algunas veces simplemente fijabas tu mirada en mí y la dejabas permanecer hasta que mi corazón se marchaba con su suave aleteo, extendiéndose ante el firmamento límpido de mi memoria amorosa._

_Ni siquiera pensaba en el amor, no lo entendía y le temía un poco. Pero me hiciste feliz, como nunca, las comisuras de mis labios parecían tener un sensor automático a tu proximidad y sé que la calidez definitivamente se derretía en mis ojos… estado tú a mi lado o cerca de mí._

Él sonreía de un momento a otro, ella no lo supo porque tenía su rostro en la misma dirección que él de Kyou-kun, y la vista estaba anclada en su nuca.

_Lo recordabas tanto como yo. _

(Ella sonrió también, con tanta naturalidad que el universo debió saber que la sonrisa de él estaba tan fragmentada sin la de Tohru plasmada en sus labios. Como si el valor de su alegría y profunda felicidad fuera el mismo.)

No podía dejar de pensar en aquella distancia que les separaba.

_No puedes dejar de pensar en nuestra distancia_.

_¿Será cierto? ¿Será real? ¿No he vuelto a fantasear en vigilia? ¿Mi plegaria ha sido escuchada como la canción que se alza a los cielos? Todavía quiero creer que es así _(miro tu espalda otra vez con una sonrisa, sé que mis ojos brillan de tan sólo imaginar que pueda parecerte importante el que esté a tu lado).

Y tampoco podía dejar de amar a…

_Ni siquiera yo quería dejar de amar a… _

_Kyou-kun. Porque esa persona… tú eres **esa** persona._

La chica que mira su espalda se sobresalta cuando repentinamente ya no mira su cabello naranja sino su rostro calmado sin sospechar que ella es **_esa_** persona también.


	14. Her perfume

**~Fruits Basket:** Kyou Souma/Tohru Honda.  
**~Tema:** 'Gardenias'.  
**~Género:** Romance.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Miel y lágrimas por doquier. Hipersensibles favor de abstenerse, no me hago responsable de los posibles traumas. Quizá haya lime.

**~Drabble:** 14/30.

Natsuki Takaya ©. Tabla (30 besos) _30 vicios ©_.  
**Summary:** Ignoran las causas que conllevan a esa sonrisa.

* * *

**~Fate's Dream~**  
Her Perfume.

* * *

El viento sopla y Kyou sonríe en clases.

No es que sea una sonrisa resplandeciente o una mueca completamente amplia, pero es un gesto lo suficientemente notable para que los compañeros que se sientan al lado suyo (cruzando el pasillo) y también los que desde atrás pueden observarlo miren al chico de cabello naranja boquiabiertos y por unos segundos fugaces antes de volver su atención al pizarrón.

Delante de él está Tohru y todos los demás que son ignorantes de sus inconscientes muecas que han traumatizado al resto de la clase.

Porque cuando el aire entra desde la ventana (y ellos lo sienten sobre sus rostros), pueden ver como el ceño fruncido se relaja y como una tenue (pero bastante notable) sonrisa aparece en sus labios. Y son demasiado repetidas como para ser pura coincidencia.

Lo que ellos no saben o quizá inconscientemente pasan de ello, es que delante de él está sentada Tohru. Y obviamente que lo saben, porque ese ha sido su nuevo lugar desde que la profesora cambio de puestos a todo el salón… y delante de ella está Yuuki en esa hilera que comienza frente al escritorio del profesor y junto a la ventana, en el extremo opuesto de las puertas del salón. Pero dicen que las personas suelen ver la parte complicada del asunto antes que fijarse en lo más sencillo.

Tohru Honda está delante de él, sentada a pocos centímetros. Si él se llegase a encorvar lo suficiente rozaría con la cara su cabellera, pero Kyou está sentado recargado en el espaldar del asiento mientras con los pies impulsa ligeramente su silla hacia atrás.

Y por eso piensan que no tiene nada que ver con la chica de largos cabellos castaños; porque cuando ella voltea para comentarle algo que no alcanzan a escuchar, él frunce el ceño como antaño y habla en susurros que suenan bajos y algo más hoscos de lo que serían si tuviera interés en ella; mientras que Tohru simplemente sonríe y nadie lo encuentra extraño porque la chica se caracteriza por estar siempre sonriente. Pero lo cierto es que sí, tiene que ver con Tohru. (Y es porque ellos ignoran que Tohru le ha pedido a Kyou que vaya con Yuki a hacer la compra porque ella tiene que trabajar, de saberlo no les sorprendería la violencia con la que el chico de cabello naranja respondió.)

Es así.

El viento sopla trayéndole a sus fosas nasales aquel suave y penetrante aroma a flor, que ella lleva anclado entre sus cabellos, sus sonrisas y su piel. Kyou inspira otra vez preguntándose qué es lo que hace que Tohru posea esa fragancia para la cual además sus sentidos son afines de ella.

El olor a gardenias se desprende de la chica con cada bocanada de aire que él toma. Y ni siquiera cuando él mueve uno de sus largos mechones de cabellos que han caído a su puesto ellos lo notan; porque sólo ven a un chico que no suele sonreír, con una mini sonrisa plasmada en los labios moviendo con fastidio un mechón que le estorba en su mesa-banco y pasan de la inconsciente e inusitada delicadeza con la que lo hace.


	15. Our story

**~Fruits Basket:** Kyou Souma/Tohru Honda.  
**~Tema:** 'Sabes...'  
**~Género:** Romance.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Miel y lágrimas por doquier. Hipersensibles favor de abstenerse, no me hago responsable de los posibles traumas. Quizá haya lime.

**~Drabble:** 15/30.

Natsuki Takaya ©. Tabla (30 besos) _30 vicios ©. _Tabla (Naturaleza)_ una_frase ©_.  
**Summary:** Su historia se resume a una frase repetitiva: 'Tú y yo'.

* * *

**~Fate's Dream~**  
Our Story.

* * *

.

Kyou sonríe cuando Tohru se acerca a él corriendo, permanece recargado en ese **árbol** mirando fijamente a la chica de cabello oscuro y ojos azules que está al frente suyo; ella sonríe al detenerse y él le corresponde con otra sonrisa, la verdad es que su mundo entero ha dado un giro al estar con ella.

.

Él estornuda un poco molesto cuando una **mariposa** se posa en su nariz mientras Tohru ríe con profunda alegría, allí en el jardín del instituto fue donde ellos se conocieron; es curioso que después de tanto tiempo hayan terminado en ese lugar, es algo parecido a la magia lo que los hace volver, supone Tohru.

.

Mucho tiempo atrás cuando la vida parecía un interminable invierno apareció Tohru junto a él, con sus sonrisas e inocencia le hizo aprender a quererse a sí mismo y a ella, a valorar lo que tenía y reconciliarse con su familia (el padre con el que nunca se había llevado bien y la madre simbólica que habitaba en un trozo de mármol); aún recuerda cuando conoció a la chica fue durante la primera **nevada** del año y ella estaba llorando.

.

Recién en Mayo había partido su madre y Tohru acababa de perder el hogar de su abuelo, más bien se había ido de allí por petición del mismo, ella estaba triste y tenía muchos motivos para llorar; Kyou apareció ese día, iba vestido con el uniforme del instituto era el 'nuevo alumno transferido' y al parecer planeaba escaparse, cuando ella lo vio su mundo tembló pensó que la acusaría de que se estaba saltando clases e imaginó lo que Hana-chan y Uo-chan le dirían por no comentarles, pero Kyou no hizo ninguna de esas cosas, él simplemente se sentó a su lado todo el rato hasta la salida y soporto la **corriente** de sus lágrimas y sollozos a conjunto; en silencio junto a ella.

.

Lo recordaba bien ella estaba muy avergonzada después quizá tenía miedo de que él revelara su lado vulnerable con las otras personas, porque ahora la veía tranquila y menos tempestuosa que la otra vez, sonriente y cálida como la **marea** veraniega.

.

Ocultaba su rostro bajo la **_hojarasca_** mientras Kyou rodaba los ojos, su patética reacción lo tenía desesperado… más brusco de lo que sería en este instante la jaló del brazo y levantó del suelo diciéndole un seco: "es estúpido esconderse".

.

Tan pronto como se lo dijo ella comenzó a revolotear alrededor, con estúpidas sonrisas dulces que hacían que la boca de Kyou se secara, realizando estúpidas labores de la escuela que él se negaba y que para su frustración le tocaría compartirlas con ella todo el año; aunque al menos no era él quién **_regaba_** las plantas, Tohru ya sabía que se pudrían o secaban cuando él les echaba agua así que Kyou simplemente se dedicó a las labores que a ella le costaban trabajo.

.

No podía evitar sentirse como un **_cazador_** estando a su lado, él era demasiado cruel para la naturaleza bondadosa de ella; sentía que la acechaba y vigilaba, casi esperando a que Tohru hiciese un movimiento para él flanquearlo o detenerlo con uno suyo.

.

Kyou siempre parecía dejar un **_rastro_** de tragedia, siempre se sentía aquella persona maldita que causaba daño a los demás, que les hacía sufrir; pero nunca le importó tanto como cuando ella decidió no apartarse de su lado, temió verla fría y descompuesta a causa de su maldición, pero ella le tomó de la mano y le dijo: '_tú y yo, lucharemos juntos contra todas las maldiciones_' y su corazón se regocijó.

.

'_Cuéntame un chiste con la palabra **bosque**'_ Momiji era la única persona a la que se le ocurrían esas tonterías y Tohru desgraciadamente era la única que le seguía el juego, por eso no le sorprendió (es más se tuvo que golpear con la palma en la frente al oír semejante cosa) cuando ella le respondió: '_bos-que te-cagaste_'.

.

La **_manada_** Souma, aquel mote hacía que Kyou se molestara cada vez que lo escuchaba en los pasillos del instituto y tuviera ganas de golpear a Hanajima por haberlo inventado, él no tenía la culpa de que sus primos la siguieran a ella a todas partes como si se tratase de mamá gallina; eso sin duda hacía gracia a sus amigas pero no a él, Kyou se sentía un poco inseguro y… celoso, pero no se lo diría en voz alta.

.

Cuando Tohru lo miraba o lo tocaba, cuando ella estaba a su lado implacable y completamente tranquila, el calor que emanaba del pecho de ella se extendía por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cerebro y su pasado ardía hasta desaparecer, todos aquellos malos recuerdos y sentimientos dolorosos terminaban siendo consumidos por su **_fuego_**.

.

Él se había convertido en el principio de su vida, no es que no recordara nada más allá de él, por supuesto que tenía nociones de lo que significaban las otras personas a las que había permitido poner una huella en su alma pero Kyou era diferente, Kyou-kun era el **_agua_** de Tohru, era quién la hacía sentir viva.

.

Juntos los dos bajo aquella torrencial **_tormenta_** unieron sus labios compartiendo el primero de muchos, entre una confusión y un sutil devaneo sus labios cayeron sobre los ajenos y se rozaron hasta las respiraciones se volvieron erráticas y entrecortadas, estaban pudorosos, tímidos pero muy sonrientes antes de volver a unirse en aquel gesto y besarse como si no existiera un mañana.

.

Tohru hablaba del Sahara con muchísima emoción, de lo lindo que sería, del calor que haría, de la comida de los camellos, del fulgurante sol, tanto que Kyou le preguntó porque estaba tan emocionada a lo que ella le respondió: 'El **_desierto_** es mágico, puede ser seco y asfixiante a causa de su temperatura, aún así hay posibilidades de encontrar un oasis en él'; Kyou alzó las cejas y pensó que de ir con ella al Sahara no necesitaría ni una gota de agua, simplemente bastaba Tohru, porque había encontrado el suyo; su oasis.

.

Y renacía en el cielo cada vez que las cosas se tornaban horriblemente pésimas, ellos, los dos juntos eran como el fénix, muriendo en **_vuelo _**y renaciendo de las cenizas; hiriéndose al principio y terminando al final mejor de lo que empezaron.

.

La **_supervivencia_** del más fuerte no tiene que ver con cartas pero si hubiera tenido que verlo seguro ambos estuvieran muertos, porque no se sabía quién de los dos era peor jugador si Kyou (quién constantemente perdía todas las cartas buenas en jugadas muy pobres) o Tohru (que nunca sacaba algo medianamente decente), Uo-chan y Hana-chan tenían que utilizar alguna trampa medio oculta de vez en cuando para mantener a flote a ese par de perdedores, aunque Hanajima era muy feliz haciéndolos rabiar o desconcertarse al hacerlos perder por enésima vez.

.

No tenía nada en contra de eso, pero odiaba que Yuki idolatrara a Tohru por cualquier cosa, por su figura, por su cabello, por sus ojos, por su voz, por su canto, por sus esfuerzos y por su **_comida_**; sobre todo la que ella le daba a probar y que curiosamente era la que le había cocinado especialmente a Kyou.

.

Yuki no era un inepto como él, Tohru se había ido empapada y sucia a causa de sus palabras mientras que su primo la seguía para consolarla dirigiéndole una mirada dura; Kyou no tuvo la culpa de que Yuki estuviera fastidiándola, ni de que no hubiera soportado como el chico de los ojos violetas pedía una sopa de puerros (a sabiendas de que Kyou la odiaba), mucho menos había tenido la culpa de que Yuki hiciera que ella se olvidaba de que al chico de cabello naranja no le gustaba el puerro, y cuando él vio la sopa le restregó en la cara a ella que la odiaba causando una pelea que terminó con Tohru manchada de sopa… pese a que eran primos, Yuki y él eran casi de otra **_especie_**.

.

Ella estaba sentida con él, más que nada: triste, le dolía que a Kyou no le gustase lo que ella hacía para él aunque reconocía que se había olvidado de lo mucho que odiaba _ese_ tipo de comida; ni siquiera pensaba que él se disculparía, mucho menos que llegaría con un pequeño **_animal_**, un cachorro de Akita de un mes y tres días que asomaba la nariz desde los ojos de la caja que Kyou le extendía con la mirada desviada.

.

'_Te encontré Kyou-kun_' gorjeó ella casi sonando como un ave a causa de las carcajadas; puede que no se lo confesaría nunca pero había sido tremendamente fácil distinguirlo entre las **_setas_** por su cabello rojo, aunque no era la primera vez que ganaba, curiosamente Tohru era buena para el juego del escondite o quizás Kyou no sabía mimetizarse con el ambiente o no podía, Tohru rió ante la cara de enfado del chico ante su décima derrota.

.

'**_Madura quieres_**', le reprendió él después de haber perdido; Tohru se congeló en el acto aparentando haber sido herida por el mal genio de Kyou-kun pero simplemente se volvió de espaldas a él ocultándole su sonrisa, escuchó el golpe que él se dio en la frente y sonrió con amplitud, él la tomó del brazo pidiéndole en monosílabos una disculpa, ella lo conocía lo suficiente para entenderle pero se zafó de su agarre y rápidamente le dio la vuelta quedando a la espalda del chico, le jaló de la camiseta y le besó en el cuello, esbozando una sonrisa dijo: '¿Más madura o así?'.

.

No era algo que él supiera pero Tohru no despegaba la vista de la pantalla, temblando de vez en cuando, él bufaba cada vez que salía un muerto; esa película no era precisamente buena y los efectos especiales estaban pasados de moda (pero eso no evitaba que Tohru se estremeciera como una niña cuando el protagonista del **_Sexto sentido_** decía: veo gente muerta, Kyou rodó los ojos cuando la castaña se apegó más a él, aunque él no se movió).

.

Momiji los invitó a la playa y Tohru sorprendentemente quiso ir, hacía un verano intenso y sudoroso por lo que sería bueno disfrutar de la frialdad del agua marina y del viento del atardecer en las playas de Japón; Kyou no quería ir, pero después de un arduo trabajo fue convencido por ella, se quedaba sin aliento cada vez que pensaba en el **calor** golpeándole a él al verla en traje de baño.

.

No quiso usarla, se la devolvió lentamente, tenía su abrigo que no era tan cálido como desearía pero estaba bien, Tohru no tenía **_frío_**, nunca sucedía con él a su lado; por más que Kyou intentase amarrarle la bufanda al cuello (esa pesada que a él le encantaba y le fascinaba pero que a ella le picaba un poco)… era mejor cuando él pasaba sus brazos por los hombros o la cintura de ella transmitiéndole calor propio para que no se resfriase, ella suspiró y estornudó.

.

Al principio **_capturar_** una sonrisa de Kyou era tremendamente difícil estar presente en uno de esos fugaces y poco probables momentos en que el extendía las comisuras de sus labios con parsimonia era demasiado duro, hoy era casi inconcebible no hacerlo porque solía sonreír muy a menudo, no con amplitud total pero si con espontaneidad fascinadora; tanto ella como muchas mujeres se dedicaban a observar las miradas que él le dirigía mientras echaba las cosas de la lista al carrito de súper, y ella le seguía medio atolondrada (razón de que a él se le escapara unas sonrisillas) por aquellos gestos casuales.

.

'_Me niego, me niego, me niego, me niego_' repitió ella como un disco rayado antes de echar a correr, no sabía que le sucedía a él pero ella no estaba dispuesta, por supuesto que no, jamás se negaba a ser su **_presa _**y caer en aquel lago en que él quería arrojarla; tendría que atraparla o caer con ella antes de que Tohru se dejase por las buenas...

.

**_Sembrar_** hoy y recoger mañana, así es como el hacía las cosas desde que la había conocido, pequeñas acciones que significaban todo, tenues e imborrables sonrisas que se pegaban a su alma atraídas por la soledad de su corazón, cuya función era borrar el sentimiento de duda y temor que abundaba en su interior; Tohru el factor que cambio su vida.

.

Eran un par de años atrás antes de que ambos regresaran al punto de inicio, esta vez para decir adiós a sus antiguas vidas y continuar juntos, dejando atrás aquella **_roca_** de pesados problemas que no tendrían que cargar jamás o que superaría con ayuda del otro, Kyou y Tohru felices juntos; ese es el pronóstico para su futuro.

.

Abrazados estrechamente observando en silencio el firmamento dejando que sus espíritus conversaran entre sí a través del universo; permaneciendo sentados sobre el tejado disfrutando de un vicio muy **_natural_** que era denominador común entre ambos: tenerse el uno al otro.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: kisa kuchiky, Nini Chesi, **Mei Fanel **(que no aparece con cuenta), azulaamu, Etterna Fanel, Mio AyshelHaiass, Echizen Wings. Gracias por sus comentarios chicas me alegra saber que piensan de las historias/viñetas. Y también gracias a todas las personas que han puesto FD en sus favoritos y alertas, me hacen feliz.

D. Vanish Hime.


	16. Never say never

**~Fruits Basket:** Kyou Souma/Tohru Honda.  
**~Tema:** 'Derramar'  
**~Género:** Romance.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Miel y lágrimas por doquier. Hipersensibles favor de abstenerse, no me hago responsable de los posibles traumas. Quizá haya lime.

**~Drabble:** 16/30.

Natsuki Takaya ©. Tabla (30 besos) _30 vicios ©. _Tabla (Helados)_ fandom_insano ©_.  
**Summary:** Yuki boqueó y se paralizó cuando se sintió inmerso en aquella aura de complicidad.

* * *

**~Fate's Dream~**  
Never say never.

* * *

─Lo siento ─dijo ella tan pronto como reaccionó.

Él estaba estupefacto, no podía ni boquear y parecía que ni respiraba; la cremosa masa helada se extendió por su camiseta naranja dejando un rastro estrepitosamente brillante, pegajoso y rojo. Tohru se arrepintió en ese momento de haber pedido un helado doble con muchísima _salsa de frambuesa_. Instintivamente llevó las manos a la camiseta de él, tratando inútilmente de quitar el rastro, que asimilaba a sangre, de su pecho; ella restregó la servilleta una y otra vez sin percatarse del rostro sonrojado y ensombrecido de Kyou.

Siguió 'limpiando' o al menos tratar de mejorar en algo el pésimo aspecto de la camiseta hasta que la mano de Kyou atrapó su muñeca con firmeza, el movimiento fue brusco y un tanto rudo pero no dolió, eso le sorprendió porque sabía que él era fuerte, de algún modo se dio cuenta que él controlaba la fuerza con la que la tocaba.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces. Todavía no lo podía creer, se sentía ridícula, torpe y mucho más inútil. Nada de lo que hacía le salía bien últimamente, seguramente él le gritaría como siempre.

─Lo siento, no fue mi intención, te lo juro ─pronunció tan rápido como pudo, tan desesperadamente que él sólo la miró como si estuviera loca, dándole tiempo para callar y tomar una bocanada de aire. Tohru descargó sus pulmones y los volvió a llenar dejándolos desinflar con un─: Lo siento tanto Kyou-kun.

Él simplemente la miró como si aún no comprendiese bien que estaba prácticamente bañado en helado dulce y empalagosa _salsa de frambuesa_; el olor llegó lentamente a las fosas nasales de él embotándole ligeramente los sentidos ─aún más de lo que ya estaban por la cercanía de ella─.

La miró con sus profundos ojos rojizos, ella le devolvía una mirada tan lastimera que Kyou pensó que estaba lastimándole la muñeca y la soltó como si quemase, aunque de cierto modo entendía, puesto que no en balde habían compartido muchos meses en la casa de Shigure, que ella tenía cierta tendencia culpígena y masoquista en su afán de proteger a los demás.

Yuki que hasta entonces había permanecido en segundo plano, observando las lentas y pasmadas reacciones del gato que contrastaban totalmente con las frenéticas e impulsivas de Tohru, se carcajeó.

Al instante ambos volvieron sus cabezas a él, como notándole por primera vez. A ella le costó más de un minuto recordar que había sugerido que fueran por un helado los tres juntos mientras hacían el camino de regreso a casa. A Kyou le costó medio milisegundo maldecir la mala suerte que había hecho que precisamente la rata estuviera presente cuando ella tropezó y le manchó la camisa. Una vena comenzó a palpitar con furia en su frente y sus puños se comprimieron hasta que la irrigación de la sangre se detuvo, decolorándolos hasta el tono más blanquecino que él debía haber visto en su vida.

La vergüenza era infinita y la rabia alcanzaba proporciones insospechadas.

Tohru se percató de la lucha interna de Kyou e instintivamente alzó los brazos para detenerle de lo que fuera que estuviera contemplando o de menos interponerse sutilmente en su camino. Yuki siguió riendo hasta que las lágrimas se regaron por sus mejillas mientras Tohru colocaba sus manos en el pecho del peli-naranja y evadía una sonrisa que brillaba en sus ojos.

Kyou no se movió, siguió con los ojos fijos en Yuki, sus manos temblaban un poco. Kyou llevó una mano al pecho y la castaña pensó que él la apartaría para lanzarse encima del peli-morado que posiblemente se ahogaría en carcajadas pero el peli-naranja se hizo hacia atrás separándose magistralmente de ella para llevarse la mano a la camiseta y tomar el resto en su mano para aventarlo, aunque Tohru se atravesó en el momento menos oportuno y quedó con la cara manchada de un rojizo que contrastaba más en su pálida piel. El poseído de la rata abrió los ojos para encontrase con el panorama del cabello oscuro de Tohru y un Kyou medio asustado, medio errático al que le temblaba una ceja y la línea de los labios.

En el momento en que frunció el ceño al percatarse de que los hombros de la castaña temblaban ella estalló en carcajadas, a las que milagrosamente le siguió Kyou con una risa tan fresca y limpia que Yuki no pudo evitar boquear sorprendido, hasta había cerrado los ojos por el impulso de la risa.

Él rodeó a Tohru y se paró a un costado de ambos, donde podía observar sus perfiles con claridad, sorprendiéndose al encontrar el de la castaña manchado de frambuesa.

Aunque se congeló cuando momentos después cuando las carcajadas cesaron, Tohru y Kyou se miraron de una manera tan profunda y cómplice que Yuki se sintió completamente fuera de lugar (tuvo una ligera incomodidad, como la del niño pequeño que pilla a sus padres en un momento cariñoso por primera vez, ni sabía a donde mirar); el chico arisco de cabello naranja levantó el dedo índice y rozó con él los labios de la ojiazul que estaba en parte sorprendida, en parte fascinada por su comportamiento (francamente Tohru lucía que se desmoronaría si soltaba el aire que contenía) para después llevárselo a la boca y probar aquella empalagosa textura que había marcado su camiseta.

Y sonrió, Kyou sonrío con ese beso indirecto, mirándola como si ella fuese lo más importante del mundo y como si ─efectivamente lo acababa de comprobar─ no pudiese _ver_ a nadie más que Tohru.

Yuki sonrió para sus adentros sin moverse, cuando el gato se percatara de su presencia se encerraría en su caparazón nuevamente; pero al menos había visto ─ambos en realidad─ el brillo en los ojos azules y el sonrojo bajo la salsa de frambuesa…

Un momento… ¿Por qué Tohru tenía frambuesa en la cara? Se encogió de hombros restándole atención cuando ella sonrío ampliamente, daba la impresión de que acababa de recibir toda la felicidad del mundo; aunque probablemente fuera así.

* * *

Espero que disfruten este capítulo, saludos desde las olas.

D. Vanish Hime.


	17. Rouge

**~Fruits Basket:** Kyou Souma/Tohru Honda.  
**~Tema:** 'Rojo'  
**~Género:** Romance.  
**~Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Miel y lágrimas por doquier. Hipersensibles favor de abstenerse, no me hago responsable de los posibles traumas. Quizá haya lime.

**~Drabble:** 17/30.

Natsuki Takaya ©. Tabla (30 besos) _30 vicios _.  
**Summary:** Rojo es el color de tus labios, de tus sonrojos, de tu sangre pero también es el color de...

* * *

**~Fate's Dream~**  
Rouge.

* * *

Rojo.

Rojo es el color de tus labios, es el color que me hace feliz cuando te miro. Parece un acto reflejo; yo te miro con una sonrisa pendiendo de mis labios, balanceándose suavemente entre cada suspiro entrecortado que emito y finalmente tus ojos revolotean hasta los míos, al principio parecen como mariposas deslumbradas por el sol, como buscando algo que no encuentran o que no pueden ver y después sólo puedo saber del azul de tu alma. La profundidad, la cercanía, la calidez del mar más pacífico que lleva milenios siendo calentado por el sol. De pronto parece que nace algo en ellos porque cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy mirando fijamente tus labios y estos sonriéndome a mí; con esa timidez que hace tu sonrisa trémula, tanto como la mía de anticipación y temor a que no me correspondas.

Rojo es el color de tus sonrojos, esos que suceden inmediatamente a mis sonrisas, esos que permanecen en tu rostro hasta que el camino opuesto (y el no chocar contra la pared) me hacen desviar la mirada. Es el color de cuando te sorprendo mirándome por entre las largas y oscuras pestañas, creyendo que no veo tu reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana cuando estamos en clase, mejor asiento no podrías tener: justo en el puesto tras de mí, al que yo puedo voltear cuando alguien interrumpe la clase y observarte rápidamente de reojo. También porque cuando me estiro rozo tus cabellos mientras te agachas a escribir o porque siento tu perfume cuando la clase se vuelve aburridora, está tan cerca de mi nariz que sé que si voltease nos veríamos en una situación comprometedora y vergonzosa (es una idea tentadora, como tu sonrojo, aunque no lo es mi propia puesta en ridículo).

Rojo.

Pero rojo es el color de tu sangre. De tu sangre, esa que vi el otro día cuando te golpeaste la cabeza con la esquina inferior del casillero, luego negaste que te haya dolido y te disculpaste cuando me acerque a ayudarte. Aun no entiendo cómo es que te disculpas si tú sales lastimada ¿Siempre eres así? ¿Te sueles echar la culpa de todo? Puede que sea una acción muy noble pero también es estúpida; por ejemplo ese día te desmayaste, anduviste hasta el final del pasillo con entereza, dijiste que ibas a la enfermería porque de tu cabeza manaba un rastro de sangre pero caíste a la mitad del corredor sin que yo pudiese evitarlo aunque sí te lleve con el médico escolar. Me preocupe mucho ese día, pensé que era grave. No me gusta verte de rojo sangre aunque toda tú tengas algo de rojo…

Rojo. Rojo. Rojo.

Y rojo es el color de mi corazón, que es completamente tuyo.


End file.
